Diario de una novata
by V.Killay
Summary: Una potencial llega de lejanas tierras. Es la última batalla. Que tiemble el Primero...


N. A: Todo es de Mr. Whedon y Mutant Enemy. A mí no me pertenece nada, que si no…

DIARIO DE UNA NOVATA

Día 1. Acabo de llegar a Sunnydale desde Madrid. Hace tanto calor que me siento como en casa, y eso que hace nada fue Navidad. Me pregunto si se deberá al cambio climático o a la Boca del Infierno esa que mencionó el inglés, que decía que era vigilante de no sé qué y después de darme un billete de avión y un librito de instrucciones me dejó en el aeropuerto y se largó. Supongo que a alguna torre o algo, a vigilar…

El librito por lo menos me entretuvo en el viaje. Se titulaba algo así como "Ahora que sabes que podrías morir joven" y con un subtítulo "Guía rápida para cazadoras en potencia". Esto me preocupó, porque siempre he sido de la liga de Greenpeace, pero cuando lo leí pude suspirar aliviada: no tendría que cazar animales, solamente demonios y vampiros. Menos mal.

La guía era bastante sencilla de entender, sobre todo agradecí el resumen de la última página, que he decidido copiarme aquí para que no se me olvide:

· Vampiros malos.

· Cazadoras buenas.

· La parte puntiaguda hacia delante.

· El vigilante manda.

Cuando llamé a la puerta de la casa (que no tenía ninguna torre, lo que me extrañó) en la que se suponía que vivía la Cazadora jefe me abrió una chica pelirroja que, nada más verme y sin mediar palabra, me dio unos toquecitos en el hombro y luego me dijo que pasara. Debía tratarse de una especie de saludo de bienvenida, por lo que luego me dio a entender con no sé qué cosa del primero. Alguna tradición familiar, seguramente, aunque me parece que lo de traspasable lo debí entender mal. Culpa de la ley de educación, nunca prestaron suficiente atención al inglés.

En fin, parece que he sido la última en llegar, porque aquí ya hay tantas chicas que esto parece una hermandad de esas que hay en las universidades de este país. También hay un chico moreno que parece carpintero y siempre está yendo con el martillo de un lado para otro, otro rubio con un abrigo muy chulo y extrañas marcas en las muñecas (no sé qué clase de entrenamientos darán aquí, pero este dato y el del martillo me tienen preocupada) y otro que va por ahí con una cámara y que dice que es nuestro "rehenvitado". Ah, y un hombre mayor que dice que es el vigilante, pero cuando le iba a preguntar por su torre ha venido la que parece que es la cazadora jefe y me ha dicho que bienvenida y que se tenían que ir porque habían descubierto no sé qué cosa. Y se han ido ella, el vigilante y el rubio del abrigo, que por cierto yo creo que debe ser algo de la cazadora por las miraditas que se estaban echando.

Día 2. No he podido dormir en toda la noche. No es que la manta en que me han puesto en medio del salón (decían que se les habían acabado las camas) fuera incómoda, es que aquí la gente no para de entrar y salir. Primero la cazadora jefe y el rubio que venían diciendo no sé qué de un chip y luego el vigilante destorrado (jeje… ¿lo pilláis? Des-Torrado) detrás que debía continuar con la misma conversación, porque mira que se repitió la palabra chip. Luego pensé que debía ser cosa de la cena, porque me parece más lógica una discusión sobre si habrá suficientes patatas fritas para todas que no tanto dar vueltas con un chip cuando solamente he visto que haya un mísero portátil en toda la casa. En fin, que después de compartir mis cereales con otras tres nos pusieron a pegar golpes al aire, así en plan entrenamiento militar. Fue divertido, ciertamente. Ahí al que no vi fue al rubio (me tengo que aprender los nombres de una vez), y la verdad es que se le echa de menos entre tanto estrógeno. Porque, bueno, entre los cuatro hombres que hay, pues qué puedo decir. No me extraña que haya tema con la cazadora jefe. Anda que no es lista esa ni nada. Bueno, luego me explicaron que él sólo sale por la noche. Por lo que pude entender, debe ser que aquí hacen turnos para estar más descansados.

Día 3. Éramos pocos y parió la abuela. Y no es que me pueda quejar, que sólo llevo aquí tres días, pero si sigue viniendo gente vamos a tener que tomar la casa de al lado. No creo que costara mucho, porque la gente de este pueblo se está yendo en tropel. Es curioso las costumbres que tienen estos americanos, allí en España la desbandada es en verano, no a mitad de febrero. En fin, la cosa es que ha venido otra cazadora. A mí me habían explicado que sólo había una y era la tal Buffy (debo haber entendido mal su nombre, luego pregunto otra vez), pero después me han dicho que es que ésta estaba en la cárcel. Al principio pensé que es que cuando la encerraron llamaron a Buffy para que la sustituyera, pero luego me enteré de que es cazadora desde hace más tiempo, así que lo que debió pasar es que llamaron a dos por error y hubo que encerrar a una para que no se les descuadraran las cuentas. Estos del consejo de vigilantes no se andan con tonterías.

Día 4. Al chico rubio (Spike, se llama Spike) cada vez le entiendo menos. No es ya solamente el inglés que habla, que tiene pinta de ser la mar de callejero. Esta mañana ha salido del sótano donde duerme gritando no sé qué de que si queríamos volverle loco poniéndonos todas de acuerdo y que se iba antes de que le diera un ataque. Luego ha agarrado una manta y ha salido corriendo de casa. Todavía estábamos todas a cuadros cuando ha venido la hermana de Buffy diciendo que se habían acabado los tampax y que había que ir a comprar. Entonces Buffy ha dicho que ya sabía lo que le pasaba a Spike, luego ha puesto cara de soñadora y creo que iba a contarnos una anécdota que tiene con él pero después se puso roja de repente, dijo que ya iba ella al super y se fue corriendo también, dejándonos a todas con la intriga. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer.

Día 5. Buffy debe haber convencido a Spike para que volviera, pero se ha encerrado en el sótano y no quiere salir. Es una pena, porque es más divertido ir a patrullar con él que con la otra cazadora. Es muy guay y todo eso, pero da un poco de miedo. Spike también, pero por lo menos da gusto andar detrás de él… Bueno, el caso es que tampoco ha durado mucho, porque luego el vigilante le ha mandado con el de la cámara a buscar algo y se han ido los dos en moto. Luego ha venido Buffy y debe haberse enfadado por todo lo que le costó convencerle de que volviera, así que se ha ido de casa digo yo que a buscarle otra vez. Lo fácil que sería que esos dos se liaran de una vez. Que se les ve, si es que se les ve. La cosa es que ahora se ha quedado la otra cazadora al mando y miedo me da lo que nos vaya a mandar hacer. Esta no tiene pinta de andarse con chiquitas.

Día 6. Menuda nochecita, hay que fastidiarse. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que compartir la manta con otras cuatro y oír al "rehenvitado" hablar en sueños sobre Dragon Ball, encima no sé quién se dejó la tele puesta con una película porno a todo trapo. Así no me extraña que la misión saliera mal y termináramos todas con más moratones que una piñata en el cumpleaños de uno con parkinson, a ver, si es que cuando no se duerme… Por lo menos ya ha vuelto Buffy. Sola, eso sí, aunque le he oído decir algo de que ha pasado la noche con Spike (lo sabía, lo dije desde el primer momento). Lo más raro es que en vez de traérselo ha venido con una especie de cuchillo gigante que no soltaba ni para ir al baño. Ya empezaba a dudar de que no fuera Spike transformado (que yo aquí ya me lo creo todo), cuando de repente ha aparecido por la puerta como si tal cosa. A ver si no se vuelve a ir, porque si Buffy tiene que volver a buscarle estoy viendo que ahora nos ponen de jefe al carpintero. La pobre Faith (ya me voy sabiendo los nombres ) está en cama desde anoche y no sé yo si no tendrá para rato, así que veremos a ver.

Día 7. La panda aquí sigue con sus planes, así que yo como no me entero de nada me he ofrecido voluntaria para ir de compras, que aquí la gente engulle como una lima. Es increíble cómo se queda esta ciudad de desierta en plena primavera, ni agosto mismo en la Gran Vía. Después de media hora en el supermercado esperando para ver si aparecía el tendero, al final me he salido y he ido a buscar otro. Menuda informalidad, no sé cómo la gente quiere llevar así un negocio. Y parecería increíble pensar que en un pueblo con doce cementerios haya únicamente un supermercado, pero es cierto. ¿A nadie le habrá llamado nunca la atención? Me he tenido que ir hasta el pueblo de al lado, y todo andando porque no se me ha ocurrido pedir el coche. Total, que se me ha hecho de noche y todo. Y cuando he conseguido volver, después de conseguir solamente barritas energéticas y Gatorade, ya sí que casi me da un patatús. Resulta que no había ciudad. Después de diez minutos mirando fijamente un cráter impresionante, y luego descubrir por unas huellas de autobús (fijo que era un autobús, porque eran enormes) que me han dejado tirada voy, le doy una patada a una piedra, y resulta que la mando a ocho kilómetros. Hay que fastidiarse con las barritas energéticas de este país. Para que luego digan que entre los suyos no hay casos de dopaje.

Total, que yo me vuelvo a Madrid. Por lo menos los billetes me han salido gratis.


End file.
